After the Ashes are Burned
by Lt-Tomoe87
Summary: Seventy years after D'Eon de Beaumont had discovered the truth behind the French court. And now he's being charged for the murders he never commited.
1. Chapter 1

It seems forever since my older sister, Lia de Beaumont, had passed away and started France on it's way to revolution. She was the most elite of them all. Well educated and an amazing swordsman. Who am I? I am D'Eon de Beaumont. Seventy years later.

All of my commrades that had embarked on the journey to uncover the mystery of my sister's death and NQM have all long gone passed away. Queen Elizabeth of England has long since died also, so that leaves me a lonely man.

The only one I loved, Anna Rochford was murdered through the crisis that changed all of our lives. Why do I inform you of such deep events? Because I am on my death bed, reflecting my short life. Though I met many people in this lifetime, none of them are surrounding to be ready to mourn. No matter what you do, you will die alone. Though it is a comforting feeling to have others around you as you slip away from this world.

As I open my eyes from what seems a never ending sleep, I see guards surrounding me. I can barely sit up, for my joints are disingrating. "What is possibly so important to disturb a man on his death bed?" Though this seems as a joke because I've been wearing women's attire to hide myself among those who had tried to kill me during the revolution.

One guard spoke loud and clearly. "D'Eon de Beaumont. You are charged with the murders of Lia de Beaumont, Anna Rochford, Queen Marie, and King Luis XV. You are ordered to court immeadetly."

I feel a sudden blow to my mental chest. It has been so many years since these people had died. And I had no part in their deaths. What could have possibly happened? Calmly I say, "What evidence proves such a haneious crime?" I stand.

"A Psalm."

"Ps- Psalm?!"

"Yes."

I know every Psalm ever spoken. Ever written. Lia had passed them on to me when she finally left this world...what's going on?

I swallow hard and look at the men. They have guns that could easily wipe me out.

"Please change into the propper attire to your gender."

He throws me something like what I used to wear before these dresses.

"We will give you time to change, but then you are ordered to come with us. Understood?"

"Yes."

In the time of only two minutes was I changed and thrown into a carriage and off to the bastile. I cannot help but think to myself, "What has happened?" 


	2. Chapter 2

In this small cell, the only thing that I can see is elluminated by the dying moonlight. Morning is coming, and I am unprepared. I have no lawyer or alibies. I look down at the rusty cuffs at my hands. The same idiodic question runs through my head for the millionth time "What am I going to do?". For the last time I tell my self "I don't know." But the question still won't go away.

Thinking about all the murders I'm being charged for is a painful feeling. Though I couldn't stop any of them- or could I have? As I consider this, I feel the color in my face drain as the sun starts to rise. "Am I really guilty...Nii-san?"

This time, someone answers me. "D'Eon, it is not your fault. The Psalms will guide you."

I quickly turn to where I thought I heard the voice, but no one was there. I realized I heard it in my thoughts. "Nii...-san?"

I rest my head in my hands thinking I'm going crazy. I suppose I am. How can the Psalms help me now? I look over at the bars of the cell. They are just as rusted as the cuffs. "Could I possibly...?" I laugh at myself. "No...it's been years since I've even considered using the Psalms as a weapon or a defence...I barely even remember half of the meanings."

I look over again. "Although..." I stand up, "It wouldn't hurt to try." I close my eyes and think of the one that Lia always used in a battle. "Lord, make them feel true terror. Let them remember that they are naught but human. In the beginning was the Word." Nothing is happening. I sigh in disappointment and my consious is saying "Told you so." I should have known...those words would have only phased a gargoyle. Not slice prision bars in half.

Just as I think that, my cell shakes. I look over at the bars and see that they are shaking and becoming weaker. Finally they break and the shaking stops.

"Oh, God..." I think.

"D'Eon...go." Says the voice. This time I know it's Nii-san. How could she be with me though? She only possessed my body once...how could she have returned?

I laugh. "Nii-san? Will I really relive the adventures I did so long ago? I can barely walk a mile."

"You may be forced to, D'Eon."

"Right..." With that, I run as fast as I can, no looking back. As the early morning sun promises me nothing for this day, I realize that now I am a wanted man for crimes I did not commit. And no one is here to help me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Running through the prison's corridors with no sence of direction watsoever, I hear the sounds of pounding footsteps and the clanking of armor. My run is stopped abruptly as I come to a dead end. With a panic, I look around for an escape as the sounds come closer. Feeling for any loose bricks against the wall, I find a hole. "Damn...that's small." Denying my chances of fitting into such a thing, the guards are just a few yards away. "Looks like there isn't any choice!" And I manage to slip through.

I still feel the presence of my sister...somewhere. As though she is guiding me. The sun has still not risen. And her aura leads me to the end of an alley. My lungs reaching for breath rapidly, I wonder why she has lead me to such a strange place. But, in less than a second, my question is answered. I see boy...no...a young man rather. He turns around hearing my cough. "Are you alright?" He runs over to help me.

Once I get a good look at his face, it's as thought I'm looking at a mirror image of me from years ago. I am speachless to how this could have happened. His eyes are probably as wide open as mine right now, and he finally manages to spit some words out, "Are you..." Unable to even finish sentance.

I flinch backwards away from him in shock. In my mind, confusion flutters all the possibilities of why he may even exsist. Anna had died before she would have been to have a child. Who is this person?

He looks at me with eyes of determination as if set to know my being. "So you don't have to ask any questions to your sister, I am your son. I know my mother was murdered by our previous king. That before my soul was sent to heaven, she saved it and placed it within the body of a newborn, so that I would be raised with health."

"Anna...was...pregnant?" I can barely find the courage to speak. Then I realise, "She never sent me that last letter. Where...she wanted to tell me something."

"What did Lia want me to do?" I ask instead of embracing him. He looks surprised also that I am not doing so.

"Apparently there is a rebellion starting up in Italy with their pope. And it has to do with the power of the Psalms. Your sister contacted you because you still have a body attatched to earth. Because you don't know of many psalms if any, she wanted me to be of assistance."

Looking down, I uncomfortably ask, "Can you handle a sword?"

"Fairly well."

"Do you have a spare?"

He nods.

"I suppose we should go then."

"Are you serious?"

"What do you mean?"

"We have to alert the other members of the party."

"...eh?"

He quietly laughs, "I thought you figured we'd be doing this alone." He picks up a whistle that is tied around his neck from a loose string and blows into it making a high-pitched noise. Four men come out of dark hiding places I had not suspected.

"Geeze...about time. How long were you going to make us wait?" said one.

"Give me a break."

They started to walk out of the alley, "We should get going before dawn breaks." I am still startled. Slowly, I catch up with them. I tap my "son" on the shoulder, "What is your name?"

"Ancil." 


End file.
